That is All I Ask
by Akanishi-san
Summary: [Oneshot with extra ending] A story of a certain ninja's parents, on what happened to their lives, and why they are not by his side anymore. This is a story about Naruto's parents, the Fourth Hokage and a woman. YondaimexOc FourthxOc same thing
1. That is All I ask

Akanishi-san: Well, for those of you who were reading my NejixOc fic till the end, you understand that I said I would make SasukexOc. But I really wanted to place this up as well. I was thinking of this plot for a while, and I am putting it into action! This is one shot, so when I post this, Ill start on my SasukexOc. Enjoy!

**WARNING: This is MY opinion of the story, it is probably NOT what happened truly. **

Ch1

I sighed as I walked down the main streets of Konoha, looking at the list of what I needed to buy for my family. God, there were so many things on the list. Why me? Shopping wasn't one of my favorite things to do, especially when it came to "family" stuff, not for "my" stuff, which is totally different. I'm sure you know.

Oh, I'm sorry, I just skipped introduction. My name is Shouji Kanae, I am currently twenty something you can guess. I'm not going to reveal my age to you, at all. Because, well, it's for me to know, you to never find out. It is none of your business anyway. You could say I have average look on myself; I have blonde hair that goes to my shoulder, and brown eyes. My height isn't short, but it's not tall either. What I'm trying to say is that I am average; I'm not pretty or ugly either. Just plain normal.

Moving along now, as I was saying, I was walking down the streets of Konoha, shopping like usual days when I do. But something different happened today. It happened when I turned a corner to go to my next destination. I turned, and suddenly, I was face to face with the Fourth Hokage. Well, not face to face, but he was indeed on the street, talking to the Third, greeting some people. Well, greeting groups of women who were flanking him.

He had been announced the Fourth about a week ago, and I guess he was doing these things, walking around meeting people to get to know everyone. However, this was my first time to see him this close. I was usually never let out of my house, because of family issues which I do not want to talk about now. You will soon find out, just wait, but I did see him couple of times. The first time I saw him in my life was during Valentines Day, when he was covered with women, all giving him chocolate. Second time I saw him was my walk to the mall, and again, I saw him with many women. Third time I saw him, he was once again, covered with women. The rest of times when I glimpsed him, guess what? He was around women. He seemed like a player boy to me.

"Hello." Someone's voice snapped me back to reality, and when I looked up, all I saw was blue for a moment. His eyes were deep blue, like the ocean, but it felt warm to me, it was comfortable. His golden hair covered it slightly, giving it a cute look if you want to put it that way. Yes, the Fourth, the FOURTH was talking…to ME! The stupid player.

"Ah…hi." I stuttered back, I was caught off guard, okay? And I am not a ninja, so I can't sense anyone's presence too. I was embarrassed. And I hated being embarrassed. Especially to a guy who only thinks about women. Straightening myself back up, I greeted him formally. "Good afternoon, Hokage-sama."

I didn't mean my greeting to be funny, but the Fourth started to chuckle in front of me. I swear, at that moment, I just wanted to punch the guy. What was so funny? All I said was hello! Man, the next Hokage seemed to be a crazy man. Not just woman crazy, also plain crazy.

I guess he noticed my weird look towards him, and he explained why he found the situation funny. "Well, I am not the Hokage yet." God, he sounded like a smart ass. Acting all that. Pft.

"Oh, my apologies, but you are going to be it soon." I politely answered back to him, smiling as best I could. People say first impressions are the most important. Well, his wasn't going too well. "If you will excuse me, I have to do some shopping."

I stepped a little to the side, only to bump into him. "Oh, let me help you then." He said to me, smiling pleasantly.

God, he was getting annoying-er by the moment. "No, its all right, I can't have the Fourth accompany me to shopping. I am sure you have other important things to do."

"No, it's all right." God, his stupid smile. His cocky smile, it was VERY annoying.

"Kanae!" Someone's voice called to me, and in the inside, I flinched. That voice belonged to someone I didn't like, heck, more than the Fourth possibly. "There you are." He walked up to me, now standing next to me, looking at me with caring eyes.

I turned to him, smiling. "Oh, Raiji."

"Who's this?" The Fourth asked, looking at Raiji with curious eyes. I forgot, he wasn't gone yet. Darn.

"Let's go." Without answering to the Fourth, Raiji grabbed my wrist, and I was dragged out of the streets, away from the Fourth. I felt myself feel miserable from it for some reason. Did I enjoy the Fourth's company? I just talked to him the first time! Arg. Whatever. For now, I let Raiji steer me away into the shops I needed to go, and bought all the necessary stuff. Forget the Hokage. Hokage or not, the Fourth himself was annoying. I don't plan on seeing him ever again.

Well, just my luck, no? I was once again walking down the mains streets, shopping again for family stuff again. This time, groceries. I already had bought some, and they were heavy.

I growled in frustration as I kept walking, trying to remember where I had to go next. Was it fish next? Yes, I think that was it. I walked down the street, feeling the bag get heavier and heavier every step I took. God, why didn't I buy milk last? It's just like me, never thinking everything through.

But the next step I took, I felt the bag lighten on my arm, and I felt it swiftly snatch away. "Ah!" I gasped when I felt it slip out of my grip, and when I turned around, my face fell. It was the Fourth. My life wasn't already great as is. Could it get any worse?

"Hello again." He greeted me with a smile.

I smiled back at him as pleasantly as I could. "Good afternoon." I looked at the bag that was in his hands. What was he, some kind of bag stealer? "May I have the bag back please?" I asked.

The Fourth looked at the bag, and shook his head. "Nah, I'll carry it for you." He said to me, which surprised me a lot. "Beautiful women should not be carrying heavy things. I'll help you."

Not this again. "It's perfectly all right, I am used to this, thank you anyway, Hokage-sama." I tried to take it from his hands, but he pulled it away.

"Uzumaki Katsuya." He said to me simply at my attempt to get the bag again.

I frowned at him. "Huh?"

I swear, he laughed at me. Not openly, but inside. I bet he was cracking up, laughing at my stupidity. "My name, its Uzumaki Katsuya. You can call me Katsuya."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I should be calling you Hokage-sama." Believe me or not, I kind of thought this was amusing. Yes, amusing, not thinking that he was being a smart ass.

He shook his head at that, which surprised me even more. He didn't want the title or something? "No, I would like you to call me Katsuya." I bet he says that to every women. But when he added, "Please?" To me when he noticed I wasn't going to reply, I couldn't resist.

"Sure." I answered him, grinning now. His smug look on him, I don't know, it didn't look as annoying. Heck, he kinda looked cute. Yeah, my attitude and thoughts on people change easily. Right now, he was offering to help, and that was nice of him. But still, it didn't mean that I wanted it. "Well Katsuya-san, may I please have my bag?" I stretched my hand out to him.

Again, he shook his head. "No, again, I said, I will help you. What do you need next?" He grinned at me. "I'll help you shop." He took the other bag that was in my other hand and carefully held it. "I am a ninja after all, I can carry these things."

I had to chuckle on that. What kind of Hokage was he? Like I said earlier, he was one crazy man, but a kind one. "Well, if you insist." I shrugged. If he wanted to help, that was okay with me. I kind of liked his company. "Well…I need…"

Shopping was fun this time, I had company. Sure, Raiji helps me sometimes, but he's not really helping. All he does is order me around. However, I know he cares about me, but still, he needs to show it. Anyway, back to shopping. I ended up making Katsuya carry most of the stuff (he insisted, I swear!) and we went to ice cream after wards, his treat. (Again, he insisted!) At that time, I didn't know that someone saw me. I found out when I got back.

"I'm home!" I called out when I entered my house, Katsuya right behind me with the groceries. I dropped my load down, and took his, chuckling at the sight. Here I was, making the Fourth carry my things. What kind of person was I? "Thank you very much." I said to him.

"No problem." Was his casual reply. "I am glad I was able to help you." He paused, looking at me thoughtfully. "Well..Kana-chan," Yes, I told him my name. He was annoying me until I finally told him. Plus, he dropped the 'e' on my name, and instead, added a 'chan'. How annoying…yet… "I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?"

I started at him, shocked. The Fourth was asking me out. WTF? "Uh…" I didn't want to refuse, but I had to. I had my reasons. I was about to, until my parents came to the front, glaring at us. Well, at me.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama for helping our daughter. But please, I ask for you to leave." My father said to him rather coldly, and I knew why. Oh, I defiantly knew.

Katsuya looked at me questioningly, and I looked away hurriedly. My eyes were starting to tear. Why now? Today was perfect, until they came. "Thanks for today…" I muttered to him.

My mother's hands grabbed my arm, and viciously, she pulled me back into the house. I didn't say anything; I let my mother pull me. My father had already started pushing Katsuya away, and had closed the door on him. Did they even know he was really the next Hokage?

But enough of that, I was already feeling miserable. To make it worse, my mother had thrown me into a room, my father now right behind her, both looking very angry. "I happen to know you were flirting with the Hokage today, Kanae."

Flirting? What was going on! "I was not…" I tried to explain, but a hand had cut through my face stopping me from talking. Tears threatened to fall, but I held it back, well, I tried to. It has been long time since they had beaten me, I tried, I always did what they told me to do. I was just like a puppet.

"Do not lie to me, young lady! Raiji himself told me you were!" My mother yelled into my ears. Raiji? "Did you not see her with him, eating ice cream?" I saw my mother look to the side of the room, and I followed her gaze. Sure enough, he was there, looking at me with depressing eyes.

"I did not say 'flirting' but simply talking." He said, his voice sounding worried. He kept changing his gaze, to my parents, to me, back and forth.

"I do not care." My father's voice cut through, glaring at me. "You are Rajij's fiancé, and what do you give him!" He back handed me. It hurt. It stung. But I made no more move. But the next words that came out of his mouth…it moved me. "I can not believe you had been flirting with the Fourth, that stupid man who goes after women for pleasure!"

"He is not!" I snapped back at him. "He is kind, and understanding, unlike you!" I spat out to them. All my anger had been bottled up, but this had triggered it open. "And you know what! All of these times you say stuff about me, I didn't care! But don't you dare drag him into this!"

My father and mother seemed taken back at my words. They had expected me to apologize, and say that I will now follow their directions only or something like that. I wasn't planning to do anything like that. My father had recovered first, and he had punched me. Full on. And it HURT! He never punched me before, only backhands or slaps, but never a punch.

I felt tears coming up to my eyes, and I turned around, running to the only door, where Raiji now stood at. "Kanae…" He started, but I pushed past him, shoving him off. I didn't want to talk to him then. "KANAE!" I heard him yell my name, but I kept on running, crying my heart out. My anger and sorrow of tears kept coming out as I ran on. But he had caught up to me when I started to slow down. "Kanae!" He called out my name, and grabbed my arm so I can not run any further. "Listen to me!" He was a ninja, and he had full on authority on me that time. He was much, much stronger, and I knew it. I made no more struggle to get free. All I did was cry.

"I'm sorry," He began. "I just saw you two walking together, and I got really angry, and I don't know why I told your parents! Please forgive me!" He sounded so desperate, but I didn't want to forgive him. Not for this. Especially because…"You love him, don't you?" His voice sounded hurt, but I nodded to his question. "Why, WHY Kanae?" He asked me, now looking angry and hurt.

"Because I do!" I yelled at him, tears forming once again. I felt his hands loosen, and I was off again. This time, he didn't follow me.

"Kana-chan?" Someone called my name as I ran into someone, and I felt a hand grab my wrist. "What's wrong?"

I looked up with my teary eyes to see none other than Katsuya himself, looking at me worriedly. "No-nothing." I muttered to him, trying to get away. Not now…

"You tell me nothing when you are crying?" He asked me softly. He still would not let me go. I looked down at the ground. "Kana-chan…"

"It's none of your business!" I snapped at him, once again trying to get free. I didn't want Katsuya to see my crying, I didn't want him to see my weakness.

I stiffened when I felt myself being pulled into a hug, his strong arms wrapped around me tightly. "It is my business…" He said to me softly. "Because I love you." I froze at those words. He…loved me? "I don't want to see you hurt…"

My eyes kept watering, and I couldn't help it. I cried myself out to him, sobbing in his chest. His arms strongly held me as I cried, cried, and cried. He didn't say anything else, he just hugged me close.

That night, he had taken me to his house, because when he asked me if I wanted to go home, I had answered with a no. He didn't push it anymore than that, and I was glad for it. Rest of the night, he held me in his arms I cried myself into sleep on his bed. I had cried all my bottled up tears out. He didn't say anything about it.

Next morning when I woke up, I didn't at first know where I was. I was lying on unknown bed, in an unknown room. At first, I panicked. I panicked that I might have been kidnapped or something, until yesterday's events exploded in my head. I wanted to cry, but nothing came out. I had cried everything out. To him.

Speaking of him, he had just entered back into his room. "Oh…good morning." He said to me, grinning. At that moment, he was wearing a loose shirt with PJ bottom, and it suited him perfectly. Funny, why would I be thinking of that when I got hurt last night? He sat down next to me on his bed, and he peered at me with worried eyes, carefully studying me. "I patched up the bruise you were getting on your cheek." He said to me when I placed a hand on my cheek, which was not throbbing anymore.

"Thanks." I muttered, looking at the sheets, I looked anywhere but him. "I…" I started to explain what happened, since I was pretty sure he would like to know, but I saw him shaking his head, and I stopped.

"Last night…Raiji came." His name made me flinch. I knew I had probably hurt him greatly last night with the words I said to him. I know he loves me, but…I just didn't love him back. Katsuya looked at me with hesitation in his eyes, most likely debating if he should tell me whatever was in his mind.

I tried to smile at him. "So you found out?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'm sorry." I said to me, now taking my hand.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked him, totally caught off guard. "It's not your fault that this happened." Seeing him open his mouth, I shook my head. "It was bound to happen anyway, whether you helped me shop or not, whether you came into my life or not."

"Kana-chan…" He looked so hurt. Why was he hurt?

I rested my head on his shoulder, trying to erase my memory of last night's event. But one part of the event stuck in my head. "I love you…" He had said he loved me. I wanted to make sure. Did he really love me?

"Do you…really love me?" I asked, now looking up at him.

Katsuya seemed surprised at that. And then, the funniest thing happened, and I could not help but to laugh. He had turned crimson red. It was awkward, since the event had happened last night, and I should be feeling very depressed, but…I couldn't help it. Katsuya made my laugh. He made me happy, from bottom of my heart, I loved him, and he made me very happy. Something no one else could give me. I don't know the last time I laughed like this, it was because nothing funny or fun happens in my life. But today, and from today and on, my life would change 180 degrees. Because I was with him.

"It's not funny!" He said to me, trying to level his voice. He was till crimson red. "But…" I stopped laughing; now looking at him. "I meant what I said."

I smiled at him. To think, the Fourth loving you. I leaned over to him, and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too." I whispered to him. He seemed very surprised at those words, and he gaped at me with huge eyes, one hand on the cheek I kissed.

"Guess this means you win." Someone's voice cut through the scene, and I jumped back like a frightened rabbit away from Katsuya. Sure enough, Raiji entered the room. He supported a forced smile. It hurt to look at him. "Relax, I'm not here to take you back." He assured me, but that was not what hurt me. What hurt me was that he had heard what I said to Katsuya. That I loved him. I knew those words would leave a scare on Raiji.

"Raiji…" I started.

He shook his head, still the forced smile on him. "I want you to be happy. And if it means that being with him will make you happy…I will gladly back away…Besides, I never got you to laugh like that. Truly, it looks like he is the one for you." He looked at the ground. "So…I wanted to know if I can offer a favor for you." I did not reply, but he continued. "I am sure your parents will force you to come home and marry me even, so I am planning on telling your parents that you died last night, because you had run out of the village, and some beast killed you." I gaped at him. Was he really going to do that? For me? "And…" He continued. "I want something in return though." He took a step to me. "I would like to hug you…as a friend."

I stared at him wide-eyed. He was doing all of this for me! Because…he loved me. I numbly stood up, and hugged him. "I'm sorry." I said to him, my eyes squeezed shut. I didn't love him, but that did not mean I didn't like him. He was a friend to me, a best friend.

"Please be happy." He said. "That's all I ask." With that, he took a step back, and disappeared.

A week passed after that day, and sure enough my parents did not seem to be looking for me. They are thinking that I am dead. It depressed me a little, but I felt happy as well. I was free.

Katsuya seemed to be giving me space, space to calm down. I was glad at first, but now, it was kind of annoying. He was being WAY too soft. He also acted like I was a bomb that might go off any second. One night as I slept in his arms like I always do every night, told him.

That face when I told him, I would never forget. He seemed so happy that I was all right now, and so apologetic to me again for the incident. I told him over and over that it was all right, but he still thought it was his fault. But I reassured him, and at last, he believed me. That night was the best night. A night I will cherish forever.

Weeks passed by, and I was now walking in the streets again, but of course, with a genjutsu placed on me by Katsuya himself. He gave me blue eyes, and long blonde hair. I matched him. He also accompanied me couple times on my walk, but usually he was at his office, doing work. I didn't care though. I was content with the fact that he loved me. Oh, and now, I am known as Katsuya's girlfriend. People now see us together, and some even spotted us kissing. How embarrassing, yet…I felt happy. And my name? My name now was Uzumaki Kanae.

I had walked to my house couple of times, gazing at it, but now, there seemed to be no life in there now. It was quiet. Raiji drops by couple of times, and he told me they were devastated when he told him the "news." But I didn't care. It was pretty sad that I didn't, but I just didn't. I guess with all the things they did to me, I just didn't have any more feelings to them anymore.

When things were going uphill for my life, my life boosted even higher one day while I was walking towards Katsuya's office. I was skipping to his room, until sudden dizziness covered me, and I had to lean on the wall for support. What was going on?

"Oh, Kanae-san?" Someone asked me with a worried tone. It was one of Katsuya's office helpers. "Are you all right?" I tried to say yes, but I failed. I heard a yell for help, and I saw complete darkness.

When I opened my eyes again, I again saw those blue eyes I loved. "Katsuya?" I asked.

Katsuya looked at me, and his face brightened when I woke up. "Kana-chan!" He nearly yelled at me, and hugged me soon as I sat up. "There is a wonderful news!" I raised an eyebrow at him. What now? Seeing that I really had no energy for guessing, he told me the news, which brought me joy. "We are going to be parents!"

I gaped at him, slowly soaking in the new information. "I'm…pregnant?"

Katsuya nodded excitedly, he reminded me of a child. "Yes!" he said to me, and hugged me again. "Parents!"

Months passed by, and during these times, Katsuya would now not leave me.Not even for a second. He worried that I might collapse and get both og us killed. God, over protective, aren't we? But I loved it when he was. He also loved to place a hand on my stomach and he now was obsessed with the baby. He even thought of names. If it was going to be a girl, Naruko. Boy, Naruto. And I liked it very much, plus, Naruto sounded very fitting. Yes, I know it's a boy, let's just say, it is mother's instinct?

One night the day came. My breathing quickened and I felt my stomach turn. Katsuya ran into the room I was in when I cried for help, and instantly, I was at the hospital. I saw total darkness, nothing more.

"Tell me she will make it!" Katsuya's voice was screaming. I can hear it very loudly, echoing through the corridors. I wanted to tell him not to yell in the hospital, but found that I couldn't. "Tell me!" He sounded so angry. What was angering him?

"Ka..tsuya…" I muttered his name out, and instantly, he was next to me, holding my hand. I smiled at him tiredly. Seeing that I had woken up, the doctors and nurses that were standing around me exited quietly.

"Kana-chan…" He whispered to me, tears in his eyes.

I smiled at him the best I could. I was tired. Why was I tired…THE BABY! "Ka…" I started, but he understood before I said it. I found myself looking at Katsuya holding a baby. Our baby. Our son. I reached out my arms, and Katsuya helped me sit up, and I pulled our baby in my arms. I smiled at him. Naruto.

Katsuya was only looking at me, however. He still looked on verge of crying a river. "Kana…"

I pressed my index finger my lips, shushing him. I understood what he was going to say, like he understood what I was going to say earlier. I can feel it. It only confirmed my thoughts when he doctors and the nurses left, and adding his desperate tone and the angry yells, I knew. I was going to die. I knew something was odd because I had feinted when I was going to give birth. His eyes were starting to tear again, and I smiled at him softly. "Shh…" I said to him, brushing his bangs away from his eyes.

He took the hand and held it, and held onto it as if his life depended on it. "Don't leave me." He said to me. "Don't…Naruto needs you…I need you, we need you…"

I rocked the baby in my other arm, smiling at him. "Naruto." I whispered. "He will grow up to be like you, I just know it."

Katsuya was crying now. My vision was blurring. Was this death? I heard the heart monitor that was probably stuck on me slow. Yes…this was death. My body was starting to go numb, I felt Katsuya's grip on my hand tighten. "I…love you…" I muttered to him.

"I…Love you too…" He said between sobs.

I smiled, and with one more look at the baby, all I saw was back of my eyelids. My eyes closed for eternity, never to be opened again. Never to see those blue eyes of my love. My breathing was slowing rapidly. Death was slowly covering me as thoughts entered my mind.

I did not find out and would not find out the rest of the story; I did not know and would not know that Katsuya was going to die in less than a week after my death because of an attack by the Kyuubi. I did not find out and would not find out that he sealed the kyuubi into our son. I did not find out and I would not find out that Naruto was going to live a painful childhood. I did not find out and I would not find out that Naruto would grow to be a strong ninja. _Just like his father_…I said, and even thought I would never see it happen, I felt it happening in my heart.

But I knew one thing. I loved him, he loved me. We both want Naruto to live happy. To be strong. One wish, one love, one ending.

But before I took my last breath, I saw something else in my mind. Maybe I imagined it, but I saw them. The blue eyes of our son. I smiled at it, he was going to be an exact replica of his father.Naruto. Live strong. Live to be like your father. That is all I ask.

Akanishi-san: Woot! Done! Gah! So long! Sorry it was so long! I wasn't intending on making it this long! ARG! PLEASE REVIEW! And now, I shall get back to my SasukexOc fic I was working on.

**ATTENTION: You know, I was going to have a different ending, but I found that it was so long already, I made it like this. I wanted to know if you guys want to see the other ending. So...yeah. Just tell me and I will post it up. The other ending was going to have change of pov to the Fourth when Kanae dies, and to the ending of his death when he fought with the Kyuubi.**


	2. From Both of Us

Akanishi-san: Hehe, so I decided to make the 2nd chapter Well not really, the other ending I mean. Well anyway, please review on this as well

**Extra ? Ending**

Kanae POV

My heart beat started to slow, and my body was getting numb. I saw a glimpse of the boy in my arms, the blue eyes. The blue eyes of _our_ son. He was going to grow up to be just like his father…Naruto. Live strong. I breathed my last breath, and the last things I saw was the blue eyes of my love and my son. My blue eyes. Live.

Change POV to Fourth

I felt her hand in my hands drop, and I felt its weight. She was gone. She had left. I looked at her pale face, and I saw a small smile on her lips. How could she smile with me crying at her side? I brought one of my hands and brushed a finger on her cheek. It felt very cold, and I hated it. Death had taken her, away from me.

I looked at her eyes, to see that they would never open to see me. She had begged to have blue eyes when I placed the genjutsu over her, and now, I will never see her blue or her warm brown eyes. I will never see it open, with full of happiness. The eyes that I loved to see.

I looked at her mouth, the lips I kissed at night and other occasions. It looked so cold now. She was gone. She was not in my life anymore.

A soft whimpering caught my attention, and I averted my teary eyes to our son, who was looking at Kanae worriedly. Did he understand? Did he understand that his mother had gone? Did he understand the pain?

I numbly took him into my own arms, and my arms shook with effort. I wish she would smile again, I wish she would look at me with those loving eyes, I wish I could kiss her again, and most of all, I wish she was alive.

I wish she was alive.

Even though I said those words over and over in my head, it didn't come true. I know that it won't, even if I say it over and over forever. I know she will not be back alive anymore, no matter what I do. I had to let her go, but I just couldn't. She was my life, and she had gone.

I looked at Naruto, who was now looking at me. "Naruto." I whispered his name. Tears dropped from my eyes, which landed on his cheeks. "I wish your mother is alive, I wish she will smile at me, tell me everything was all right."

Naruto was frowning at his father. Did he understand? I recall someone saying to be babies are said to understand people's feelings. Maybe he did understand my feelings. I sat there still, my tears still dropping, looking at the love of my life.

"Kana-chan…" I whispered, taking her cold hand once more. "Kana-chan…" I said her name couple of times, each time my tears dropping. "Please…Kana-chan…"

My eyes kept flicking to the heart monitor. I wish it would start beeping again. But I knew it won't. I understood in bottom of my heart, but…I couldn't face it.

"Yondaime!" Someone yelled my name, and I looked up with my messy face to see one of the anbu looking at me through his mask. He had many doctors and nurses on him, most likely trying to stop him form coming in. Of course, they failed to do so. "I am sorry, but it is urgent!" He whispered in a half yell, looking at me, then to the baby, and then…to my dead love. He took a step back, looking very worried now.

I numbly stood up, Naruto still in my arms. Whipping off the tears with my sleeves, I looked at him. "What is it?" Oh. It better be urgent.

He bowed. "The anbu squad 6 said while on their mission they ran into Orochimaru, who is planning to summon the Kyuubi to attack us!"

This got my attention all right. I got up, and in an instant, I was next to the door. "Please keep Kanae's body there for me. I will return for her." It hurt to say that. Body…she was dead. Seeing the doctor nod, I walked out, I did know Naruto was in my arms, but I took him anyway. I felt that I should.

"Hokage-sama, the baby…" The anbu inquired me, but I just nodded to him. Taking that as an answer, he stayed with me until I was safely in the hokage's room, where many anbu and leaders were there already.

"Hokage-sama!" They all jumped up onto their feet to see me with the baby. "Congratulations!" Someone yelled, with a happy voice, I smiled the best I could, but I knew it was not a whole smile.

"First things first, we need to think about the Kyuubi rather than my story." I said to them, and seated myself down onto a chair, Naruto in my arms still. "Any information?"

I did not know that by not telling them that it was my child, it would hurt my child later. I did not know that this small information could have changed his life. I did not know that by not telling the people this, they would think that Naruto was another child by someone else, and would treat him unfairly. But I didn't know a lot of things that time.

They all seemed hesitant at my behavior, but they knew this was important. I was glad; I really didn't want to talk about it. "Orochimaru, I believe would send the Kyuubi tonight…" Someone said, looking at me intently.

"Tonight…" I whispered. It was coming too soon. I told everyone to order their own teams I made for them, and to support each other. I told them to do what they thought best, and I dismissed them to do whatever. I stayed seated in the room, and after I made sure everyone was gone, I let myself tear again. Everything was crumbling down for my life. First Kanae, then this. Could anything get worse?

It did.

The night came, and just like he predicted, the Kyuubi came. It came out of no where a summon, like the information stated. We all fought back, but we stood no chance. It was a demon after all, a huge size too!

I went into the battle field, the baby still in my arms. Did Naruto understand the situation now? I ran into a big clearing, and I took that chance to summon Gamabunta.

((AN: the huge frog, ya know? ))

He grumbled something like trouble, and others, but I wasn't listening. I was too worried about everything else. We fought. Gamabunnta and everyone. We all fought. But we were losing. I saw many people dying in front of me. I couldn't stand it. I didn't want to see anyone else dying in front of me. Kanae dying was already enough.

And then, I remembered something. A scroll in the forbidden jutsu area, I remember something about sealing a demon into a child. I ordered everyone to cover for me, while I jumped down from Gamabunta, and ran as fast as I could to the scroll. I found it quickly, and I was back at the battle field.

"Naruto…I'm sorry…" I whispered to him. I didn't want to do it, but…I had to. It was for my village, for him, for myself. I felt selfish, using Naruto, but I could not take another child and make him or her suffer. Besides, I was a parent.

I want the people to think of Naruto as a hero, a hero who saved the village by using his body as the container.

I felt another tear drop as I made seals, Naruto in my lap since I was sitting now on top of Gamabunta.

I want the people to treat Naruto as an equal, even if he will have the demon.

I finished the seal, and I saw the Kyuubi freeze.

I want the people to see Naruto as an equal, even if he will have the demon.

I made another seal, and the Kyuubi was turned into a red chakra ish thing, and it came to my hand.

I want the people to be nice to Naruto, since he will lose both of his parents in one day.

I threw my hand onto Naruto's stomach, and I saw the symbols glow.

I want Naruto to live happy, to live strong.

I saw the symbols arrange it self, and I was slowly losing my conscious.

Most of all, I want Naruto to live.

The symbols stopped glowing, and Naruto started to cry, looking at me, maybe from the pain, but then, I knew that Naruto understood. He was losing both of his parents. He understood. I saw the Third come, and he picked Naruto up.

"Please take care…of him." I whispered with a smile, and all I saw was darkness.

I would see Kana-chan soon, I thought in my head. But I wish we were both alive, to see Naruto live. I wish we can both spend times with Naruto, who would not see both of us ever again.

Naruto. Live strong. From both of us, live.

Akanishi-san: Ya know, I thought it would be longer than this. The ending, I mean. I could have posted this on the first chapter. Actually, it would have been too long…ah well, w/e. Anyway, which ending do you like more? I swear, I had more ideas for this ending, it just didn't come. Pft. Ah well, please review one last time!


End file.
